marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomb of Dracula Vol 2 2
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Marv Wolfman | Penciler2_1 = Frank Robbins | Inker2_1 = John Romita | Inker2_2 = John Tartaglione | Colourist2_1 = Black and White | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Lynn Graeme | Editor2_2 = Marv Wolfman | StoryTitle2 = Court of the Dead | Synopsis2 = 1459: Dracula has invited the Murad the Sultan of Turkey to Castle Dracula to have a dinner with him. Although the Sultan does not think highly of Dracula's Wallachian background, he comes anyway. Dracula takes Murad and his men to a dinner table where they are served by Dracula's loyal female servants. Murad and Dracula exchange barbs over the meal, Murad believing it to be poisoned, and Dracula quipping about how the obese sultan could turn down this meal. The Sultan gets fed up with the insults and demands to know why Dracula had summoned him. The Sultan would come to regret this as he falls victim to Dracula's hypnosis. Dracula's women then lead off the Sultan's men so that they can speak in private. Dracula recounts to the Sultan of a time some fifteen years ago when young Vlad Dracula was on a diplomatic mission with his father Vlad the Elder and his brother Radu. They would be ambushed upon crossing the Turkish boarder and taken prisoner and brought before the Sultan. The Sultan would explain to Vlad the Elder that he has grown bored of the constant war between their two kingdoms and has decided that he will kill Vlad's two sons, and has Vlad the Elder returned to his kingdom and young Dracula and Radu imprisoned in the place dungeon. The two boys would be humiliated and tortured, and eventually young Radu would eventually die. Meanwhile, Vlad the Elder meets with his statesmen and calls that the war between the Turks end because he is not willing to sacrifice his own sons lives. Although the decision is unpopular his statesmen agree, however that night one of them sneaks into Vlad the Elders room and assassinates him. While back in Turkey, Dracula manages to break free when a guard gets too close to his cell allowing him to strangle the guard to death and steal his keys. Dracula would then escape the palace and manage to return to Transylvania where he would take over his fathers throne. As his first act as ruler he had the men responsible for his fathers murder impaled and then would resume the war effort against Turkey. With his story finished, Dracula releases the Sultan from his hypnotic gaze and reveals to the frightened Sultan that he is a vampire and lord of the undead. He then chases after the Sultan who tries to get his guards to aid him but finds them being fed upon by Dracula's women. The Sultan tries to stab Dracula through the chest with his scimitar but it has no effect. Dracula then mockingly removes the blade and breaks the sword in two with his bare hands. The Sultan is further horrified to find that his own men have now been changed into vampires loyal to Dracula. Dracula then pounces upon the Sultan and feeds upon him until he is dead. Taking the Sultan's body outside, Dracula presents it to the Turkish army that waits outside for their leader's return. Dracula mocks them and vows their destruction before tossing the lifeless body to the ground. When the army fires an onslaught of arrows at Dracula, he simply transforms into bat form and flees the scene, laughing the whole way. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Female Vampires Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}